


Poesy's Tempo

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: A sonnet from an older Nigel to Portia, following a decision to confine his literary talents to private verse.





	Poesy's Tempo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnapologeticallyMeatwad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/gifts).

> I took the prompt "Nigel struggling to make anything because all of his ideas were absorbed into Hamlet" and things ended up a little more bittersweet than I initially thought they would for such a comedic canon.

These I shall not read at too fast a pace  
I say of words still writ and not yet read  
Poesy's tempo ought follow rest not chase  
Lest chase renders chaste a best unchaste bed  
The stage is fast and unfastens lovers  
It no longer sets my quill to quiver  
And words I've writ to the will of others  
Bend their cause and to other Wills deliver  
And so I'll press between these leaves a truth  
Ill fit for roofless worlds and open air  
As palmer's hands clasp, so catch this proof  
And keep the light you see entangled there  
For all I forego may it thus be gained  
That your ardor's quality be not strained

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.


End file.
